


free time flowers

by harmfulmyths



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Naezono, Drabble, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmfulmyths/pseuds/harmfulmyths
Summary: "Hey, Naegi! I've got a question for you!"
Relationships: One-Sided Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 19





	free time flowers

He wants her. Her charming voice through tinny speakers. Pink frills spinning softly onstage, flashes of blue-black hair drifting down hallways. She is always with her middle-school friend. It's so unfair.

Petals clog his throat. He gags on the vile taste in his mouth. He spits in the sink, and it's blood clots and bile and tender budding cherry blossoms -- pink, not white.

His voice is shit from all the vomiting. Disgusting. So when it's his turn to hang out, he's still wondering about music.

_"Do you know what kind of guys Maizono-chan's into? Maybe I should become an actor!"_


End file.
